The present invention, according to that stated in the title piece to this description, concerns an improved cabinet for the display and conservation of foodstuffs, the purpose of which is to prevent insects landing on the dishes on display without having to cover or occult said dishes and without preventing the users or diners from having access to them, whereby excellent conditions of hygiene, appearance and functionality are provided for the display of the foodstuffs in question.
To achieve the objectives indicated here above, the invention consists of an improved cabinet for displaying and conserving foodstuffs which offers the fundamental innovation of incorporating a continuous curtain of air applied over the foodstuffs displayed, so that these are kept free from insects without access to them being impeded on the part of the users.
The air curtain referred to can be applied over dishes that are hot, cold and of any kind, and it is of special use in dining rooms where there is no air conditioning or which are out of doors.
The air curtain is driven by means of a medium or high pressure blower, which is housed in one of the cabinet uprights of the cabinet, or it can be located remotely at a certain distance. The outflow from said blower can be regulated by means of an electronic frequency control or mechanically by means of valves.
A single cabinet can incorporate one or more of these air curtain systems, depending on the cabinet length.
The counter for display and conservation of foodstuffs of the cabinet in question has a centrally located general air supply collector with a dust particle filter which is elevated to a certain height above said counter.
This collector has on the upper side horizontal arms, preferentially two in number, which feed into baffles that permit changes to be made in the direction of the air towards the counter or top on which the foodstuffs are located.
On the horizontal arms of the collector is mounted a lighting panel on which, in turn, is placed a transparent shelf of glass or methacrylate with curved edges. Externally the cabinet of the invention can be decorated in any manner.
The configuration described can be varied in accordance with different examples of embodiment.
Among the benefits of the cabinet of the invention can be highlighted the provision of absolute hygiene, through the prevention of insects reaching the foodstuffs and consequently the avoidance of contamination of the latter; thus, the disagreeable presence of flies, mosquitoes and the like on the foodstuffs is avoided. In addition, the cost is eliminated of requiring employees positioned permanently at different parts of the cabinet in order to chase away the insects, which is disagreeable manner to see and produces alterations in the temperatures of the foodstuffs.
Here below, for the purpose of assisting in a better understanding of this description and forming an integral part thereof, is attached a number of drawings in which, by way of illustration and without being limiting in nature, the object of the invention is presented.